


Why licking?

by MaggYme



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Entry in a Writing Challenge, F/M, Kidnapping, Orcs, Wargs, dark angst, smut in later chapters, unwanted licking (in a non sexual way)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggYme/pseuds/MaggYme
Summary: Alright, this is my entry for @honey-bee-holly´s writing challenge.( first uploaded on my Tumblr)My prompt was:“Why are you licking me?” “To show my dominance” with Azog x Reader~When your Village get pillaged and you are taken by the pale Orc, a new future lays before you~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my entry for @honey-bee-holly´s writing challenge.( first uploaded on my Tumblr)  
> My prompt was:  
> “Why are you licking me?” “To show my dominance” with Azog x Reader
> 
> Warnings: description of violence, unwanted licking (in a not sexual way), angst, it is kinda dark, probably grammar mistakes-> let me know if I missed any warnings, so I can change it!

**_*Azog speaking in his tongue*_ **

**_I hope you like it and let me know what you think_ **

* * *

 

Night had fallen over the small village in he woods. A cold and clear night in fall- almost winter. No sound pierced the night, until the howling of wargs woke the villagers in a frenzy; Some tried to barricade themselves and their lives ones, others grabbed their self-made weapons and the rest waited for their end.

They knew the orcs were coming for them and that there was no escape. Their village was to small and too far away from the next big one. The only hope they had, was that the orcs would take their livestock and maybe a few villagers before leaving again.

But they wouldn’t.

You had covered into the deepest corner of the family’s house. Your father had barricaded the door just moments before the first screams of fear and pain reached your ears.

You tried to hide even deeper into the wooden walls of the small hut.

The smell of fire entered your noise, the village was burning and so would your house- you just knew it.

“(y/n)-“, your father whisper-called you, obviously wanting to tell you something important when the door splintered into a thousand pieces and an orc entered. He was huge, taller than the doorframe ( almost wider as well), and -pale, almost white. His boots crushed the remaining of the door, before he stopped in the centre of the small main room. Like one of their furry beasts did he sniff in the air, looking for something.

_-or someone._

Slowly, ever so slowly, his whole body turned towards your hiding-spot, his sharp teeth showing in his grin.

_NO!_

“Leave her alone- (y/n) RUN!”-, your father shouted, trying to save you- but you couldn’t move. Fear kept you glued to the spot; kept you from moving, thinking and breathing. You couldn’t scream when the monster turned towards your father, only noticing him now.  
A deep rumbling sound pierced the air, it was so dominant that it was silencing the noises from the outside.

_What is that noise? Is he growling?_

A glimmer caught your attention: a blade was where his arm should be. A blade that had just pierced your father´s chest. Your father was dead; killed by an orc in front of your eyes. Just because he wanted to help you.

_I am next._

Your (y/ec) eyes couldn’t leave your dead father´s body. IF you would die, your assailant wouldn’t be the last think you would see. But like he didn’t let that happen: is boots and the end of his loincloth filled your vision, before he grabbed your hair and lifting you from your slouching position until your face was on the same height as his.

He sniffed the air again, before smelling at your neck.

With your feet tangling in your air, your scalp carried the whole of your weight and you thought it would rip off any second now. Though you only registered the pain now. Hoping to ease the pain, you tried to and grab at his forearm and wrist, lifting yourself  up.

Another deep rumble vibrated through his body, and slowly he lowered you down until your feet touched the ground, causing the pain to lessen and your grip to loosen.  
Looking up, you caught his cold blue ones staring down at you, only for his hand to remove itself from your hair. At once your let go of him, praying he would end your life quickly.  
His blade brushed over your skin, ever so slightly that it almost tickled, stopping right above your pulse point.

One wrong move, one too deep intake of breath and it would slit your throat.

 ** _“I smelled you for a long time now. You will come with me.”,_** he growled in his dark tongue you couldn’t understand.

His voice made hot fear burn through your veins and a high yelp escaped your throat when he slung you over his armoured shoulder. His one hand was at the back of your thigh, keeping your body from sliding off him.

_Please no. Let me go!_

You knew, you had no chance to get away, and when you saw what had happened to the rest of the village (and what was still happening to some of the other villagers) you didn’t even thought about trying.  
Orcs were everywhere, the whole village was overrun, and there was no area where not at least one mangled body laid. The whole village was dead and burning down. You were the only one left alive.

The deep voice of your captor caught your attention. He shouted something at the other orcs. The way he did it showed it was an order- an order to leave. At least that was your assumption, because every single orc, stopped with what it was doing and moved to follow the big pale one.

They sneered and shouted at you. Their feral eyes leering at your body and they shouted things you were glad you couldn’t understand.

It only stopped, after a rumbling growl and deep bark of your captor, though they still kept staring at you. But you gave them no mind anymore, howling and the snapping of jaws behind you had caught your attention, and so you tried to look around the males shoulder to proof your assumptions. But of course you immediately regretted it: he was carrying you right towards a pack of their furry beasts.

_Is he going to feed me to them?-_

Before you could finish your panic thoughts, he had dropped you to the ground, right in front of a white warg, that was now towering over you; its snout moving all over your body, before turning to its master- your captor.

Satisfied with his pets reaction, he once again grabbed you by your hair and pulled you up by it, before motioning at the beast, growling something.

And once again you couldn’t understand what he was telling you to do.

**_“Get on the Warg. NOW!_ **

“I-I don’t understand.”, you whined, when his grip got stronger and his growling deeper.

But instead of killing you, like you thought, but he only pushed you towards the beast.

Glancing around, you noticed other orcs had mounted their beasts and you understood he wanted from you to do so as well. Gulping and taking in a deep breath you summoned all your courage and got hold of the white fur (fearing it would bite your hand of) and after anther deep intake of air, you pulled your body up and into a sitting position.

To your surprise did it really work, you had never mounted a mount before, for your father was to poor to own a horse on his own.  
Still happy about your success, you were surprised when it took of the moment its master got on it behind you and you would have fallen off, hadn’t his strong arm around you kept you in place.

Regardless it strange proportioned body, were its movements smooth and fluent, making it able for you to relax ever so slightly. You had the feeling if your muscles kept tensed up, you would get hurt during the ride.

You quickly noticed that your captor was leading the group of Wargriders and therefore your conclusion of him being their leader became more and more apparent.

_Of course he is the leader. He is the biggest one of them and the most threatening looking. What will he do to me?_

Being as deep in thought as you were, you noticed to late that the pale orc behind you had moved. His face was now a mere width of an hair away from the skin of your neck and you only noticed when something wet and slightly raspy moved along the spine of your neck.

That feeling literally startled you out of your thoughts and you tried to jerk away but his strong grip kept you in place.

_What is that?_

It took a few seconds for you to register the wet something as your captors tongue and that he was licking up and down your skin; from your neckline to your hairline and back down. Over and over again, until something pointy and sharp took the place of the tongue-

_Are those his teeth? Is he going to bite me? Orc do drink blood, don’t they?_

Feeling his teeth against your jugular, your breathing stopped and your eyes got huge in fear.

 ** _“You still smell delicious.”_** , the orc growled in his native tongue, making your body to shake in fear; you had no idea what those noises meant, but you knew it was probably nothing good.

Sunrise was fast approaching when the group stopped for the first (and only time of their travels) next to a small river. The beasts had to drink before running through the heat of the day, and so would do the riders.

Catching your attention with a poke in your rips, your captor noticed for you to dismount as well. At once you did as he had ordered, and only then did you realize how tense your body had become during those few hours of riding the beast: you couldn’t even stand without fire burning through your legs and abdomen. Dismounting behind you, the pale Orc started to push you towards the running water where beasts and orcs alike were already filling their stomachs with the clean water.

_He won’t have brought me here only to drown me, would he? No, he would do strain his mount with me only to kill me here. I could do with a bit of water right now. Who knows when I will have the next opportunity?_

Careful, to not accidentally sit in mud (or poop), you kneeled at the edge and used your hands to drink the cold and refreshing water.

For a split second, you thought about jumping into the stream, but the water was neither deep nor fast, so it would possibly only anger your captor and who knew what he would do then.

Your short time of relaxation was cut short, when the orcs around you began to screech and laugh around you.

The break was over. And the travel would continue.

_What will happen to me? Why are they keeping me alive?_

A shadow cast over you and you didn’t even have to look at the reflexion of the water to know it was your personal captor who waited for you to get up and back to the warg without uttering a word or making a noise.

Doing as he bate, you got back on the back of the beast and waited for him to mount behind you, what he immediately did.  
This time the travel continued for the remainder of the day, and only came to a slow when the pack reached the foot of a mountain-range they at once began to climb.  
It was evident to you that they must hail from here or an area similar to this, because the warg were easily climbing the steep slopes without even looking at the ground beneath their paws.

The invisible path they followed lead them right through a crack in the wall and into a corridor that ended in a huge cave that was lit by torches and fires and filled with more wargs and orcs.

_So here we are. In the mouth of the beast._

Just like at the stream, the orcs around you dismounted and the beasts went on their own ways, laying down, going for something to drink and eat or simply disappearing from your line of sight- to be honest you didn’t care. You only knew you the next to non-existent chance of you fleeing, was void now. There was no way you could pass a cave filled with oversized wolves.

Grabbed by the neck, the pale orc made you dismount and guided you towards, what you assumed, was a corridor leading further into the mountain.

Hugging your arms around your chest and stomach, you tried to spend yourself warmth and comfort. Both attempts failed miserably. Stumbling over your own feet, you tried to keep in pace with his huge strides, so he wouldn’t drag you along by your neck (and probably break it in the process).

The hallways he guided you through were dark and yet, you could feel eyes staring at you out of that darkness.  
Shivers of fear and cold shook your body and a high pitched ´yelp´ escaped your throat, when a rough leathery and clawed hand closed around your right wrist, janking you into the dark to its owner. Acting on instinct, your free hand tried to get a hold on something. That something turned out to be your captors armour (part of his loincloth to be exact).  
What happened next, you didn’t know. You only noticed your captor to move abruptly, somehow freeing your wrist and making the assailant scream in pain in the process.

Leaving you no time to think, your captor continued on his way through the dark tunnel, pushing you in front of him along, deeper and deeper into the mountain.

After what felt like hours of barely seeing where you were been let, (due to the sacredly placed  torches in the halls), the corridor opened into another, even bigger hall, filled to the brim with orcs of all sizes, shapes and genders; who were bustling around, doing who knows what.

Quickening his steps, he almost carried you towards a pile of furs, sitting at the head of the cave.  
It was situated on a slightly higher pedestal, and you noticed there were pillows hidden beneath the furs, making it seem comfortable to at least sit on.  
And you were about to find out how comfortable they were, without any strain, did the pale orc lift you off your feet, only to howl (almost gently) you into one of the fur hidden cushions.

Not knowing what had last been laying on the furs, you sat up, trying to get as much space between your face and the cushions. You began to observe your captor out of the corner of your eyes, trying to figure out, what would happen next.  
He had taken a seat at the centre of the furs and skins, looking out at the gathered orcs. But what caught your eye, were the way his skin look: he seemed human, with his skin being illuminated by the yellow light of the torches.

It made you fear him even more. His armour looked like it was on fire.

You kept staring at him, glancing at the other orcs now and then. It was during one of those glances, that the leader decided to speak to his gathered follower, making your jerk together in surprise.  
His deep and raspy voice filled the hall, echoing from the cold walls and ceiling, in what seemed to be a celebration speech and as soon as he ended, every single orc screeched and screamed in celebration, making your ears and head hurt.

When the shouting calmed down, your brain was finally able to register the smell of grilled meat.

_Are they having a feast?_

Only now did you realise that it had been more than a day (almost two) since you ate something for the last time, and the fact your stomach began to rumble on the promise of food, didn’t made it easier for you to try and ignore that lingering feeling.  
Too late you noticed his stare, your rumbling stomach had caught his attention and now you wanted nothing more than curling into a ball and look away. But his intense stare kept you from moving or even looking away.

He reached for you, and with him being only one of his arm´s reach away, you knew there was no way in getting away from him. Not that you would try with being surrounded by his people, and if you could get away, you probably would get lost in the dark hallways and never see any light ever again.

His pale hand closed around your wrist and at once he jerked you towards him with such a force, you thought he had dislocated your shoulder.

“Ouch-“, you winced, but shut up at once.

_Am I the main course?_

With a flicker of his wrist, he turned you around, while placing you right between his muscular legs, mere centimetres away from his armoured chest and loincloth.  
The fear you felt the whole time burned like acid in your veins and you gulped, staring down at his bladed-arm, that rested right next to your leg.

_Is he going to slit my throat? Will he finally kill me and drink my blood in front of his -orcs?..._

He must have noticed your stare, because he began to chuckle and move behind you and you whimpered again, this time in fear.

Next thing you knew, was him growling something into your ear, his lips so close that you could feel them almost brush over your earlobe, and you knew he waited for you to say something. Though you had no idea what he had said.

“I-I don-don´t understand wha-what you are saying.”, you trembled, waiting for his reaction.  
He leaned further into you, pressing his chest against your back, when his hand moved from your wrist to your stomach- where his fingers were poking into your skin- painfully- and he spoke the same words again.

**_“You need food.”_ **

“I-If you are asking if-if I am hungry, then -yes.”, you whispered shyly, hoping it wasn’t the wrong answer.

It must have been the right one, because seconds later, he grunted and growled something at one of the orcs that were standing nearby, which scurried away.

You were surprised when his hand stayed against your stomach, and his head rested on your shoulder, with his nose buried into your hair, inhaling your scent.

Something hard and at the same time soft poked you from behind, but you couldn’t think about what it might be, your attention was caught by the retuning orc-that was carrying a platter filled with food.  
The second he(or she) had placed the platter in front of you, did the orc scurry away with fear in its eyes.

Water gathered in your mouth, when the delicious scent of the grilled meat entered your nose, waiting to be eaten. Though you didn’t know if that meat was brought for you, or your captor and you didn´t dare to test it out. Who knows what kind of games he liked to play?

Another minute without moving and no attempts of grabbing the food on your side went by, and he leaned forward, his blade poking into one of the pieces lifting it up and holding it right in front of your face.

Slowly, ready for it to be just a sick joke on his side, you took a hold on the meat and brought it to your mouth, biting into it eagerly.  
The meat itself was tender and to your surprise well-seasoned.

As he was finally satisfied, now that you were eating the offered meat, did he pierce himself a piece of meat, eating it right of his blade.  
Every time he took a bite, his blade came dangerously close to your throat, and every time you stopped to breath until it was gone again.

Suddenly, another- much more scrawnier looking- orc appeared out of nowhere beside you with a leather skin in its hand. It offered it to the giant behind you, who simply grunted something that caused the orc to throw the skin at your lap and leap away.

Without trying the fluid in the skin, you knew from the scent that it must have been some kind of beverage – it smelled like fermented fruits and honey with something sharp mixed in it as well.

Just the smell, made you cough and your throat burn- there was no way you would be able to drink any of it.

Still nibbling on your meat, you waited for any indication on what you were to do with the skin. You hadn’t have to wait for long, an uncomfortable sharp sting in your side made you turn towards the male, who nodded at the flask. He wanted you to serve him the drink, and therefore he had made you turn- you were now seated sideways to him.

A grin danced around his lips, showing off his sharp canines.

Trying to follow his request, you carefully (not wanting to spill any of it) lifted the skin towards his mouth, dipping it as soon as his mouth opened. He drank eagerly, before nodding at you.  
He wanted for you to drink some as well and with no other chance, you took the smallest sip possible.  
It burned your throat and you couldn’t supress the coughs that shook your body- much to the males amusement.  
You were still coughing, when he suddenly took a grip of your hair, pulling your head back and exposing your throat to him.

Eyes wide in fear you couldn’t stop coughing, while you waited for his teeth to rip open your skin. He leaned towards your neck and your eyes closed on their own accord.  
Tears gathered behind your lids, ready to fall once they would open again. Your breathing stopped once more, when his fangs caressed your skin.

But unlike anticipated, didn´t they break your skin, they barely graced it in fact; his tongue on the other hand was.  
Gasping you opened your eyes again; he was licking your throat once again.

_Why can he be over with it? Why always licking me-? Stop playing, please!_

His mouth stopped right beneath your jaw, his hand tilting your head even more to give him a better access.  
It took your brain a few seconds to register the pain, just like it was when one would cut him/herself with a sharp knife. But the pain was to small for him to be ripping out your throat, he had simply pierced your skin ever so slightly, and were now licking up the small droplets of blood.

Laughter of the other orcs in the cave echoed around you, and you felt nauseous and dirty all of the sudden. The laughter became even louder when you felt something wet drip down your throat, and you realize it were your tears, and cheering joined the laughter.

“Why are you always licking me? Why not just end it?”, you whispered, without thinking.

**_“To show my dominance. You are my prize. No other orc shall dare to touch you.”_ **

You couldn’t understand what he had said, just like the other times before, but something about the way he had said it, made you calm down so far that your tears stopped.

He was staring down at you for a moment more, before standing up and throwing you over his armoured shoulder, carrying you away from the crowed and into a dark hallway.

You didn’t know where he was carrying you, but you knew this was just the beginning of your new life- how long or short it may be- and you decided to do make it as long as possible. That much you owned your deceased father.

And who knows, maybe you would be able to get away one day in the near or far future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SMUT, SEX, FINGERING, angst, pain, IT IS DARK!!!

The male orc stopped in front of what seemed to be an old wooden door with strange cravings in it that were not of orcish made. Without putting you down, he pushed open the door and walked inside, only to kick it close once he had stepped inside.   
He carried you a few more steps, before putting you back down on your feet, facing him. Though you would only stare at his bare chest (that was right on the height of your eyes).

Once again, his skin was illuminated in the orange light of fire and you tried to look around the room to find out where it came from without moving your head.  The main source being the large fire at the far end of the room. There were some furs in front of it on the floor, though the biggest pile rested in the corner on the left side of the fire and you hoped (and feared) that it would be there that you were sleeping from now on; hoping, because everything else seemed to be cold and very uncomfortable, and fearing, because that was pretty sure the place your captor would sleep as well.  
Right to the fireplace was a hole in the ground, the reflections on the wall (and steam rising up)  behind it, showing you that it must be filled with hot or at least warm water. The sign alone made you want to jump in it- too long ago did it feel since you had last taken a bath.

Your captor must have notice your hidden glances, because he began to chuckle deeply in front of you, before stepping around you and towards some chests close to the door.   
His hand were fumbling around his body, apparently undressing his armour and hopefully unarming his – arm, before retuning back to you- with the blade attached to his arm.

_What is he going to do now?_ Wha _WwWjfnpseu_

The closer he got, the louder screamed the voices of the villagers and your father inside your head that you were doomed and what orc usually do to young females, and to your distain had you witnessed that already when you were younger.   
His blue eyes were fixed onto your body, lingering on your chest and the mound of your legs for only a short moment. But the glint that entered his eyes in that moment made your blood turn to ice.

_By the Maya – no…_

To you and in that moment, he seemed even more dangerous without his upper layer of amour and only wearing his loincloth, than before. His body was muscular and the skin you could see were covered my scars of all shapes and sizes. It was the body of a warrior (at least you believed that´s how one was supposed to look like), and the closer he came the more (evident) they got.

With one final step he towered over you again and you could feel the heat radiating off his body.

You didn’t dare to move and you even stopped breathing when a deep rumble made his chest vibrate in front of your eyes. It almost sounded like words he was speaking, but you couldn’t tell. The fear about your (imminent) future froze you in place.

He growled again, probably tired of waiting for you to follow a command he had given but you hadn’t understood, and he lifted his blade-arm towards your chest, cutting you out of your dress with a few precise movements.  
Only left in your breaches and binding, Goosebumps formed from the cooler air on your skin, but you still didn’t dare to move. But you knew he wouldn’t leave you like this and with another move of his arm, you were naked as the day you were born.

Ashamed you closed your eyes, not wanting to see the look in that monster´s eyes and hoping maybe -just maybe- he would leave you alone; even though you knew that wouldn’t be the case. And you wanted nothing more than to shield you with your arms, but the fear of angering him kept you from doing so.

It was more realistic that he would rape you first and then eat you- probably with you being still alive.

You flinched away when soft touches began to caress your body, moving from your shoulders down your sides and back up to your neck where it stayed, his thumb gently pressing on your pulse point.

He sounded satisfied and you dared to open your eyes ever so slightly and you could feel your heart hammering in your chest.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he removed his hand from your body entirely, only for you to see his loincloth falling onto the floor; now he was naked as well.

A whimper of fear left your throat when you saw him step closer and closer, without actually coming closer at all, when all of the sudden, there was no floor for your feet to stand on and you fell- right into the water of the pool.   
You had moved subconsciously moved away from him and into the bath, much to the male´s amusement.   
Deep laughter filled your ears when you came up spluttering and gasping for air, coughing out the water you had breathed in unwillingly.

Fighting for air, you hadn’t noticed the male to enter the basin as well, and you noticed with a shock that he wasn’t where you had ´left´ him anymore. Before you could wonder where he had disappeared to, you felt the water move behind you (it was just slightly covering your ass) and fingers stroke down your spine, in such a soft way you first thought it could be fabric that blew in the wind.

Slowly, not increasing the pressure of his touch, the orc glided from your lower back to your stomach and up to right were your lower lips were connected beneath your breasts.

No one ever had touched your naked body or even seen it (apart from your family  and a few elders when you had been a babe) and so you didn’t know what you felt or should feel besides the fear that was still there.

Angst? Shame? Violated? All three together or something else entirely?

Using only minimal strength and pressure, he pushed your back against his body, burying his nose in your hair at once- taking in deep breaths.  
Rumbling something into it, he moved his hand down to your hip, so his arm was now reaching around your stomach, and turned you around to face him, lifting you up onto the edge of the basin with the same move. At the same time he stepped between your legs, making it impossible for you to close them even if you tried.

The two of you were now face to face, your eyes on the same height and looking straight at each other.

An intense glimmer, almost a fire, was in his eyes.

Only now did you notice the blade was gone, and just a stump was left of his one arm.  
While you kept looking straight, his eyes roamed over the naked body of yours, followed by his one hand. But while his eyes did, his hand did not reach between your legs, what – you had to admit- confused you at that moment.

_Why? What is he doing? Why isn’t he- shouldn’t he-_

His body leaned closer into you, when the pale orc stretched out his arm to grab something from besides you and placing it into your hand.

That something was a bar of soap.

Thinking he wanted for you to wash him, you lifted the soap towards his chest, using both of your hands, your body trembling of cold and fear.  
With gentle almost soft and shy movements, you soaped his scarred and toned chest, keeping your hands far away from his throat (you didn’t want him to think of you as a threat). Satisfied with the way his chest was, you made your way down his torso, actively avoiding to see OR touch his male parts, that were standing tall and breaching the surface.

Placing the soap aside, you poured water over his body rinsing off the foam.  
When you looked up, you saw the amused grin that was dancing around his scarred lips, he had noticed how you had left out his ´little´ friend. But he wouldn’t leave it to that.

Wanting to know how you would react, to study you, the male grabbed your wrist and used his thumb to spread your fingers before moving them to his manhood and releasing your fingers. Your hand was now wrapped around his pulsing flesh- your eyes big in panic.   
His chest rumbled once again before his mouth began to form words, words you once again didn’t understand, but you somehow knew it had something to do with your hand.  
Your eyes jumped from your hand to his eyes and back again.

What will he do if you do it wrong? And most of all- what did he want you to do exactly?

Gentle, without to much pressure, he covered your fingers with his, and began moving them up and down. It felt weird- soft but hard at the same time and his skin seemed to move with your fingers for a little bit and you could feel his pulse beneath your fingertips.  
The orc helped you find the right pressure and speed before releasing your hand and finding your ribcage with his.

It didn’t take long for the male´s part to twitch and him to grunt; his grip on your ribs becoming stronger making you hiss in pain and you could feel the bruised form at once but you didn’t stop: to big was your fear about what he would be doing to you if you do.  
Just seconds a sticky and warm fluid exploded out of him and covered parts of your hand. The unknown feeling made you jerk away with your hand, only to the white fluid covering it.

Roaring laughter shook his whole body upon seeing your reaction. Finally letting go of your ribcage you could breath easier now- a lot easier.

The orc handed you the soap again with a wink and you cleaned your skin of his fluid. It took a bit for you to be free of it and when you looked up again you noticed him staring down at you.  
His hand moved to grab his soap from your hands and began to wash your abdomen on his own, he was once again surprisingly gentle, and only when he brushed over your newly bruised skin you hissed in pain. For a second he stopped with what he was doing and he caressed your skin with his thumb, trying to find out if he had only bruised you or broken your ribs as well.

Satisfied that your bones were still in one piece, the male returned to his task of washing your body. In a sudden move, he had pulled you off the edge and back into the warm water of the bath and cleansing your body of the soap.  
The water was even warmer than you remembered, and you felt the sudden need rise to lay down and relax, just forgetting where you were and what will happen to you. Your mind occupied with the thought of relaxing, you didn’t notice your captor leaving the basin, grabbing a big cloth and drying his body.

**_“Get out.”_** , he barked in his tongue, catching your attention and you figured he wanted you to leave the basin as well.

Ever so slowly (not wanting to leave the warmth  of the water), you stepped towards the edge, before climbing out of it.

Your wet skin was cold in the air and soon you began to shiver. Goosebumps covering your whole body and even your nipples had hardened. Without the water around you, you felt exposed to him, only air separated your body from his.

He handed you the same cloth and made his way to sit down onto his pile of furs, his eyes glued to your body.

As quick as possible, you dried your body, all the while trying to shield yourself from him. Of course he noticed your plan at once and so he nodded for you to step closer. What you reluctantly did.

The moment you had been in reach, he grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you on top of him. Right on his midsection; his soft member touching your ass.

Fear rose again and for a moment you wanted to beg from him to release you- to leave you alone.

But where would you go? Your whole village was destroyed and everybody you once knew were now in Mandos halls- you were the only living villager left. And with him, you seemed to be at least safe from the other orcs. At least for now.

Blue eyes stared into your (y/ec) ones, while his single hand began to explore your body once more. His stump resting against your side.  
For a brief moment you caught yourself wondering what foe had done that and why it couldn’t have been his head instead of hand.

His touches were not as gentle as before when his fingers played with your breasts and nipples, caressing , twitching and flinging them in a way that it almost felt good. But only almost.

“What is your name?”, you suddenly blurted out, not knowing where that question had come from and quickly averting your eyes. You didn’t want to see his anger rise in his eyes for you speaking without permission but when neither a blow or a choking hand came, you dared to look up at him.

**“Azog.”** , he rumbled, when he was certain you wouldn’t look away again.

“I- I am (y/n).”, you introduced you to him and he nodded, showing you he understood. Just like nothing it hadn’t, he continued with his attack on your body, with his eyes spending close attention to the way your body reacted to his touches.

An unknown feeling blossomed between your legs and you cringed- had the male drugged you somehow or was this the result of his fingers?  
And not did it only began to tingle between your legs, but it also became wet there.  
Panic and embarrassment let you take an deep intake of air, had you just peed on him and how will he react now?

“I am sorry.”, you apologised, averting your eyes and a silent sob left your body.

His caresses slowed down until you felt his  fingers gently grabbing your shin, making you look at him. He shook his head ´no´ and telling you something in his tongue, before returning to his previous task.

_He doesn’t want you to cry (y/n). don’t cry. Stop. Please-_

Forcing yourself to calm down, you concentrated on your breathing, it worked until you felt his manhood harden against your ass.

With one swift move, he had turned the two of you around: now you were laying on your back and he was hoovering atop of you. His eyes had turned from cold ice to a dark winter’s night- his pupil almost gone. Your hips were raised and rested onto the male´s thighs.

Slowly, he traced the skin of your body down to your sex, this time not stopping but continuing until his fingers parted your lower lips.  
Gasping at the unknown feeling, you wanted to move away, feeling exposed and vulnerable in a whole new male. A light growl and glare on his side stopped you from even twitching.

Not that you would be have been able to get away, your leg was pressed between his side and stump.

Slowly his thumb moved up and down, your folds using different kind of pressure. The tingle in your lower belly grew again, and soon your breathing became laboured and heartbeat faster.  
Seeing your reaction, a purrlike sound left the males throat.

_Is he purring?_

You were still wondering what that sound exactly was, when the orc brought his glistering fingers up to his mouth, where he eagerly licked them dry.   
His expression had caught your attention, and so you only realize his attention had never left your sex, when you felt something hard move between your folds. He was buckling up and down with his hips.

Having seen it once, you knew what would come now and so you turned your head and closed your eyes.

Azog didn’t like that. A deep growl shook his whole body, but you didn’t care this time around, if he wanted to take you like this, you wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of showing him your fear and pain.   
The Orc had stopped his thrusting, his hand at your chin, forcing your head to look at him, but still your eyes stayed close.

**_“Look at me.”,_** he ordered you in his tongue ** _,” Look at me (y/n). I want you to look at me when I make you mine fully.”_**

He sounded angry. So angry, that you considered opening them again, maybe he wouldn’t cause you too much pain then.

Three more times he called your name, each time sounding more demanding but with a soft undertone, before you reluctantly opened your eyes. What you saw surprised you: he hadn’t look furious at all. It was more like annoyance and hurt mirrored in his orbs.

The moment your eyes were locked with his, his thrusting started again, and he moved his hand from your chin to the next of your head, his head and whole upper body leaning in closer to you. His nose was brushing over your cheek and into your hair.

His member still hadn’t enter you yet; only moving up and down over your entrance, teasing your bundle of nerves and made the strange feeling blossom again.

Again, his sharp teeth scraped over the soft tissue of your throat- his hot breath against your skin send shivers crawl up your spine and you couldn’t supress deep intake of breath you had to take.

And for the first time you noticed what must be his very own scent: his captor smelled earthy and of metal or stone, probably from living in these caves and being covered in blood that often.

The feeling in your core grew and your eyes began to flutter shut from that feeling; you had to force yourself to keep them open.

He must have noticed the change in your behaviour, for his face reappeared in front of you, a sparkle in his eyes and smirk on his lips.  
Sitting up to his full height, he let his hand stroke down your abdomen, giving each breast of yours a sight squeeze, before coming to a rest on your lower belly- right above the mound of your womb- using slight pressure.  
His thrusting had stopped without you noticing and now his eyes bored into yours.

**_“This will hurt you.”,_** he rumbled, and even though you couldn’t understand him, you thought you knew what he had just told you.

Feeling his manhood poking against your womanhood, your body instinctively tried to jerk away, but his hand on your belly kept you in place.  
Your juices coating his member, made it easily for him to enter you the first bit, stretching your virgin walls for the very first time. It was uncomfortable and strange, but he didn’t stop after that. You felt him retreat slightly before thrusting in even deeper and you flinched when he hit a barrier deep within of you. It was so uncomfortable, that you let your a breath you didn’t knew were holding the moment he retreated again. The very next second he pushed into you again with more force, his member splitting you open and making you cry out in pain.

Tears of pain fell and sobs shook your body. You had never felt so much pain in your life, not even during your monthly bleeding.

Not able to stand it anymore, you turned your head and covered it with both of your arms- only leaving little room for you to be able to breath.

Azog had stopped his movements once he had been sheeted fully inside of you.

Usually he would enjoy your cries of pain and agony, but he hadn’t chosen you as a toy , but as a companion for him- your scent was just to alluring to him. It had been the one thing calling him to that village with his men and beasts.

Another jolt of pain surged through your veins when you felt the orc lean forward again, his stump taking the place his hand had just occupied.   
You hoped and feared he would strangle you, but he didn’t. He only pried your arms from your face in an, for him, gently manor. Reluctantly you looked him again through tear-blurred eyes, waiting on what he would do now. But he did nothing than looking down at you, waiting for a sign that you were ready for him to move.

_Why is he stopping? Can´t he just get it over with?_

Apparently he had waited long enough, because before you could even wonder any longer, his hips slowly rolled in and out of you; causing jolts of pain burn in your insides at first, but soon merged into warmth and pleasure. Your breathing turned into gurgles.

It felt good, was he did to you, and you the feeling of shame washed over you- you weren’t supposed to like it.   
But before you could delve deeper into that feeling, a sharp pain on the right side of your neck cleared your mind enough to realise the orc had just bit down on you.

With his teeth still embedded in your flesh, his thrusting became uncontrolled, strong and painful for a short while, before his whole body stilled at once, with only his chest moving from breathing.

A whimper left your throat, when his tongue licked over the skin between his jaws, his salvia making your broken skin sting.  
Ever so slowly, his fangs detached themselves from your tissue and at once you felt your blood drip down your neck; though it should not never reach the furs you rested on, he licked it away before it could.  
His manhood was still deep inside of you.

While his weight rested solely on his stump, his hand had returned to caressing your body again and soon the bleeding hat stopped.

With one swift move he turned the two of you back around. Now he laid on his back, with you resting on his large frame; his one whole arm draped over your lower back.  
You stayed like this until his member had soften and slipped out of your body on its own accord, followed by some of the fluids he had just pumped into you.  
A proud and satisfied rumble let his whole body vibrate, adding to your already aching body.  
For only a second, his hand moved away, only to drape a warm fur over your body to keep you warm during the night.

**_“Sleep (y/n).”,_** he hummed, but your body was already slipping away- that was how exhausted you were after that.

 


	3. Whom she belongs to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: assault, death by warg, angry azog  
> It is in the middle of the night, so please bear with me ;)

You were alone beneath the furs when you woke up from your slumber. Your muscles were stiff, and your neck hurt like hell. Even breathing hurt and you did not want to test swallowing.  
Another gush of fluids left your body when you sat up, the white fur that had been covering you pressed against your chest.  
A groan left your throat, sending pain through she fresh wound, and had to close your eyes for a second to find your bearings before opening them again and looking around the room to find your captor.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Getting more and more aware of your surroundings, a strange scent entered your nose and mixed with the scent of the dried sweat on your body you felt the urge to wash your body, no matter what it takes.

_I need a bath. I feel filthy._

Pulling the fur around your body, you slowly stood  up on weak legs before slowly making your way to the basin in the floor, hoping there was still water in there.

And you were lucky- there was water and it was still lukewarm.

Grabbing the soap that laid on the edge, you slipped into the water and quickly washed the remainders of the previous night away. The pinkish hue that appeared from between your legs didn’t go unnoticed by you.

_I am going to be sick. What will happen now?_

Like the male was able to hear you thoughts, the door opened and he stepped inside followed by another orc whom was carrying a tablet with food.

His cold blue eyes found you at once and he motioned for you to get out of the water and to him. Not wanting to anger him, you followed his request: with your eyes trained on the foreign orc, you returned to the edge of the basin and pulled the fur to your chest, before climbing out of the water.

Pulling the fur around your body (so you did not flash the other orc something), you followed the second part of his request. The water was dripping down your skin and into the white fur. The closer you came, the quicker your eyes moved from your captor to the servant and back; not knowing what to think.   
Noticing your discomfort, the pale or barked something in his dark tongue and the servant left in such a hurry he ran into the door before it had opened it fully on its own.

You had stopped walking when the thud of the orc hitting the wooden door had reached your ears, though you quickly took up your pace when your captor let out a deep growl from his chest.

With your skin (and now the fur) wet, the cooler air made your body to shiver from the freezing.

**_“You are cold. Come. Eat.”_ **

Pulling the fur closer around your body (hoping to get warmer), you stopped in front of the orc, shivering and with non-understanding in your eyes.

**_“Sit. Eat.”_** , he growled. Pointing first to the chair, then the bowl with food and then you, making you understand. You did as he had ordered and started eating the warm broth and fresh bread (all the while trying to ignore the pain the swallowing caused), your eyes following the male orcs movements.

Satisfied you were following his demands, the male walked to the area he had left his armour the evening prior and opened a chest before grabbing something out of it and closing the lid at once. I was some kind of fabric.

_Is that a shirt?_

**_“ Finished? Wear this.”,_** He rumbled, throwing the fabric at you and you guessed he wanted you to wear it.

Unfolding the fabric, you noticed it was indeed a big shirt made of an thick and robust fabric; big enough to fit your captor easily.

_That’s more than a dress than anything else._

Letting out a sigh, you let the fur slip down your body (though you tried to dry yourself up doing so), before pulling it over your head slipping your arms through the holes.  
Like anticipated, it was far too big and you had to roll up the sleeves almost half to be able to use your hands. The hem reached down to your knees.

Immediately you felt warmth spread and your shivers subdued within seconds.

A grunt caught your attention and you turned your attention back to the pale giant of an orc:   
His eyes lingered on your covered body and a feral grin spread across his face, revealing his sharp teeth and canines.   
With another nod, the male motioned for you to get to him. His arms were crossed over his muscular (and naked) chest. Waiting- Anticipation in his eyes.

Taking a few steps, you stopped half an arms-length away from him and you jerked together, when he reached for you, though you quickly forced your body to remain still while his fingers brushed from the side of your neck and throat and onto the bite he had marked you with the night prior.  
A hiss of pain left your throat upon his rough fingers onto your sensible flesh.

That noise had made his movements stopped at once, closing the distance between the two of you with one movement, all the while tilting your head to the side to give him better access to your neck and the mark.

_What is he going to do?_

Leaning down, he breathed in your scent, his nose brushing over your skin, stopping right above the fresh wound.

**_“I will make the pain stop.”,_** the male hummed and not a second later you felt his raspy tongue lick over the wound.

Over and over again, until the pain was no more and a relieved sigh left your chest.

“Thank you.”, you mumbled and waited for the male to stop, but he did not for a while: Sucking and nibbling, he marked you further and further with little hickeys.

Minutes went by like that before the orc stepped back (but not after one last lick), and his hand moved from your head to your back.

**_“I have to command. You will join me. My mark showing whom you belong to.”_** , your captor mumbled, already pulling you along towards the door of your ´cell´.

Knowing he wanted you to follow, you walked alongside the giant and noticed he took the same way as the evening prior. He was guiding her back to the great cave.

Fear about having to face so many orcs again pulsed through your veins and you hugged the fabric closer around your body- suddenly very aware of the lack of undergarments.

**_“You are mine. Not one of my orcs will harm you!”,_** the leader stated in his tongue.

Entering the huge cave, you saw it was buzzling with life (though a lot less than the last time). Instinctively your body moved closer to your captor: in a cave full of unknown orcs and danger, being close to him was the saved place. And with the way the other orcs scurried away from the giant, proofed you right in your assumption.

Casting your eyes downwards to the floor, you missed the curious and confused glances some of the orcs send towards you; for you were still alive, (for orcish standards) unharmed and marked (though only some were able to see the mark as what it was and not as a mere wound).

The cave had fallen quiet and with your arrival, causing your uneasiness to grow with every passing second.

_What are they waiting for? Why are they so quiet?_

With fearful eyes you looked at your captor, who walked – no strode- a small step ahead of you, his posture strong, proud and – daring?

With your eyes trained on Azog, you hadn’t noticed the something that were laying in your path and so you stumbled, lost your footing and fell to the ground onto all fours.  
Unlucky as you were, did the landing cause the shirt you wore to rile up, for a few lucky (or unlucky) orcs to see parts of your bare ass and more private area.  
At first you did not notice that, the surprise and pain of the fall distracting your mind. That changed when you felt the fabric being dragged up even more- exposing your whole lower regions.

A startled shriek of surprise left your throat and within a split second you had turned around and pulled the cloth down. Your heartbeat and breathing skyrocketed with the panic now running through your veins. Those feelings intensified even more, when your eyes caught the pupils of an small orc who had a piece of the cloth still in his hands with blown with lust. The grin he send at you were sinister and showed a row of uneven but sharp teeth.

_Please!_

 Tears gathered in your eyes and a fearful hiccup shock your body when you saw the orc step even closer.  
But you had no reason to fear, within a second your assailant was lifted into the air by its head (yes HEAD!), and you knew it was Azog who did so, without following the arm to the rest of the body.

His deep and very angry growling echoed from the walls of the enormous cave, causing your body to shiver in pure fear, even though you knew his aggression was not directed at you but the orc hanging in the air.

**_“(y/n)”,_** the great orc rumbled, catching your attention. You looked up : His eyes burned with anger and hate, though they softened when they locked with yours, ever so slightly, **_“ Go and sit were you did yesterday.”_**

You could not understand what he wanted of you exactly, but when he nodded towards the pile of furs and pillows you had occupied after your arrival, you understood and nodded.

Slowly stumbling back to your feet, you made your way towards that location; the sea of orcs parting in front of you.

At your destination, you sat down on the exact same spot, sticking your feet (and shirt) beneath your body, hoping it would make you feel saver and more comfortable.

A few moments later, your captor joined you, standing around two metres to your left with the orc still struggling in his grip.

_What is he planning?_

A little lost in your thoughts, you jerked together when a high pitched whistle startled you and whatever that sound meant, you knew it was nothing good, because the restrained orc trash and screech even more in his masters angry grip. But to no awail.

Dark hissing accompanied the flicker of the wrist that let the small orc fly through the air and onto the floor. Pleading sounding grunts and screeches could be heard from the ´bad´ orc, thoughit died down when the sound of claws hitting stone joined the echoes that were already dancing through the cave. Defeat mirrored in its features; the shoulders and head hanging low.

_What´s that sound? What is coming?_

Your question was answered, when your assailant jumped at you- clawy hands and teeth ready to rip you apart. Though before he could reach you, a white blur jumped in front of you and painful screaming filled the air.

_Azog´s Warg.Azogs Warg!_

Stepping away from you, the beast jerked its head around and your eyes caught the sign of flying limps and blood.

Contempt with its new place, the warg laid down. Its back turned towards you, all the while continuing to bite gnaw on the still living orc.

**_“(y/n)”,_** the pale orc spoke next to you and only now did you notice he had joined you.

“Y-yes?”, you whispered surprised and startled he had used your name once more.

But he did not answer, only motioned at the area right in front of him

 And you understood he wanted you to sit in between his legs again, just like he had made you the evening prior.

Carefully, not wanting to flash anymore, you crossed the small distance and took the appointed place. At once, his whole arm snaked around your body, his hand resting onto the fabric right above the mount of your legs, efficiently securing the shirt to your body. It has nothing sexual and was only protective gesture- a shielding one.

The male had not bothered to put on his armour and so your back was pressed against his strong chest.

His white Warg still laying in front of the ´throne´, biting on its orc.  
Slowly the cave returned to its usual ways and the day happened just like it would every other day. The only difference: You were there, and the Orc leader had something to ´play´ with during that time and you hoped he would wait until you were back in his cave before he would take you again. Not that you wanted him to do so in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and please let me know what you think!  
> Until next time :P


	4. Bolg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, oral (on female), sex

No orc that day had dared to even look at you for too long. Their comrade being eaten alive by a (now black and) white Warg must have been threat enough.

Not that you complained.

Azog had not once left your side (or better back) and neither did his Warg; as weird as it sounded, you felt save: his chest spends warmth and his embrace comfort.

Every once in a while, he would lean down to kiss and nibble at his mark, sending strange tickled through your throat.

It was a few hours into the day when a huge (and ugly) orc strode through the crowd. Three smaller, but similar built orcs tailing behind him, two of them seemingly dragging something between them.  
With every step they came closer the orcs parted and you were able to see more of him.

_Are those metal-plates between his rips?!_

**_“Bolg! You are back early. What do you have brought with you from your travels_**?”, your captor greeted the newcomer.

**_“I brought something from the hunt. We came across a caravan of Dwarves. We brought you a present. This Dwarf is the sole survivor. The trades are already in the storage room and I see you have found yourself a new toy.”,_** the newcomer chuckled, pointing his claw like fingers at the much smaller figure that was struggling in his orcs hands.

“Ye bastards! I will cut off every single head of yers. Ye bastard. Yer beardless scum!  In Mahal´s name you will die!”, the little man roared, his head read like a cherry of anger.

_Is that a dwarf? I never thought I would ever see ne. What will they do with him I wonder?_

Vibrations and roaring laughter pulled you out of your thoughts, the pale orc was laughing at the poor dwarf.

**_“You are in my territory now. Dwarf. At my mercy and I don’t intent to show any. Get the muzzle and collar, it seems I need to train my newest pet.”,_** the pale orc declared with a sinister smile.

Laughter and screeches erupted from the surrounding inhabitants of the cave, and you suddenly felt fear creep up your spine when a new orc came up to where you were seated, metal chains in his claws.

_Are they for me? Please no chains? Didn´t I behave ?_

**_“Put these on the Dwarf.” ,_** he motioned from the orc to the dwarf and back.

Happily grinning, the orc stepped towards his captive, whose struggles increased.

_Not for me then. But I am sorry for the you Master dwarf._

The dwarf put on a good fight and it took three orcs to put him into the restrains; he still continued his fights and shouting, though you couldn’t understand anything he said due to the mussel.

Azog kept laughing, only stopping to bite down on your neck.  
Startled, your focus was still on the little man, a small yelp left your throat and your muscles jerked together. Your high noise must have caught the dwarf´s attention, because his struggles ceased at once, his eyes focusing on you, huge with surprise.   
He hadn’t realized you were even sitting there and so he wondered what your purpose was with the orc.

Seconds past, where both captives of the orc-leader stared at each other; confusion and wonder mirroring in their eyes.

**_“(y/n),”,_** Azog growled into your ear, biting into your earlobe and pinching your thigh. He did not sound amused and you quickly lowered your head in surrender.

“My apologies, Azog.”, you mumbled, hoping to appease him.

**_“You are mine. No one else´s. He is nothing than a pet- a slave. There to amuse me and to serve us. He is nothing more than dirt beneath our feet.”,_** the leader exclaimed, grinning at the dwarf, **_“Sit with us, Bolg, and enjoy the food and your present.”_**

Once again you didn’t know what he was saying, but you guessed it was an invitation for the other male to join the two of you on the furs, for he sat down next to you and the pale one, his eyes locked on you.

**_“Where did you get your toy? She smells delicious. I wouldn’t mind tasting her.”,_** he asked his leader with a hungry glint in his eyes, though it disappeared at once when he caught the angry look his leader cast at him.

**_“She is no one but mine. Do not forget that son. I did not take her to play with her. She is no slave and does not answer to anyone but me.”,_** Azog growled, his Warg joining in, and making you wonder what they had been talking about exactly.

**_“You marked her.”,_** Bolg stated with a frown, one of his fingers moving your hair out of the way to get a better look at your bite.

**_“Be careful. One Orc already died today for touching her without permission.”,_** Azog warned his son, he would not kill him- he was too valuable as a captain of his orcs- but he would break a few bones, that was for sure.

**_“The dwarves, where did they came from?”,_** he returned their conversation to daily business.

**_“They were traveling north, around the mountains to that settlement in the Iron Hills. They bore the sign of Durin. Oakenshield wasn’t with them. Neither any of his blood.”_ **

That statement was only answered by a nod.

**_“They had weapons and metals with them.”,_** the younger one continued.

**_“Smiths? He will be of use after all.”_ **

* * *

 

Food had been brought a while later, and again did Azog feed you using the tip of his prosthetic.  
You thanked him, not wanting to anger him (and because you really had become hungry), earning yourself a nibble and satisfied rumble from that orc.

The dwarf, who was seated at the edge of the little pedestal with his back turned towards you, was given neither food nor water.

And it must have been late in the day when your captor finally decided to return to his chambers with you.  
You were glad, for you had become very tired and hoped to be allowed to sleep soon. No Orc dared to look at you, when their leader guided you back to his quarters- the bound dwarf being dragged behind by the chains connected to his collar.

His Warg had wandered off at some time, taking its snack with it.

_Is he going to take him inside? I don’t want him to be able to watch. This is humiliating enough already._

Your fear was proven, when Azog secured the chains against a wall INSIDE his quarters. Much to your dismay. Sparing one last glance at the bound male, you walked to the furs and yawned.   
While Azog hat placed his prosthetic at it usual spot (far away from the dwarf) and was now following you.

**_“(y/n),”,_** the male orc whispered into your ear, his hand resting on your side and his fingers already tugging at the shirt you were still wearing, **_“I wanted you on your knees the whole day, and now I can have you. Without showing what is mine to take.”_**

His hand glided down, only to go back up lifting the shirt and leaving you bare in front of him, once he had pulled it over your head.

Fires had heated the room all day and yet you began to shiver: You were  not comfortable with the Orc seeing you naked and now there was the dwarf as well.  
Trying to find comfort, you circled your upper body with your arms, hoping to shield as much as possible from the dwarf´s eyes.

**_“Do not hide from me. Or are you hiding from our new pet?”,_** the male growled, his hand prying at your arms, causing you to remove them.

“Please. Not with him-“, you mumbled, your eyes moving from the dwarf to your captor and back, “Please.”

**_“So, you are hiding from out pet. There is no need. Those Dwarves  claim to have honour. I always wanted to know how far that goes. Come.”,_** Azog chuckled, pulling you along to where the chained dwarf was sitting.  
His head jerked up when he noticed the two of you approaching, his body was tensing in anticipation of a beating or another sick fun that must have been coming for him.  
Anger was burning in his eyes, though he quickly looked away when he saw the naked body of yours next to the pale giant.

**_“Dwarf.”,_** the Orc addressed the other male, who ignored it, **_“Dwarf! See, (y/n), honour.”_**

With a quick move, he placed you in front of his strong chest, putting you on full display- with no way to hide.

**_“Don´t you like what I allow you to see? You are hurting me, for I can´t leave my eyes of her. Shall I allow you to feel her? Her skin is really soft and tastes better than honey. (y/n), why don’t you sit down?”,_** his hand, that rested on your shoulder, pressed down, making you follow his orders you couldn’t understand. Your chest was now on the same height as the eyes of the bound dwarf; whom closed them at once.

**_“I could take you now, right here and he wouldn’t look. And even though It would be fun to make him uncomfortable in doing so. I prefer to have you all for myself.”,_** throwing you over his shoulder, the giant orc carried you to the pile of furs that served as a bed.

Anticipating being thrown, you were surprised when he (almost gently) laid you down and turned you onto your stomach.

**_“I will taste you.”,_** he grumbled. His eyes were locked onto your ass, so hungry you could feel it and the intensity sending shivers up your spine.

You felt him lean forward. Both his arm and stump resting on either side of your head. His lips were already latched onto your skin, his sharp canines tickling you wherever he moved lower on your back. His arms following his mouth´s every movement.  
Reaching your ass, he pulled your hips into a kneeling position.

_What is he doing? Wha-?_

His hand moved from your hips, to test on your lower stomach; hit teeth biting into your ass.

**_“I bet you taste delicious.”,_** he rumbled and before you could think about what he might have said, something wet and raspy brushed between your legs.

“WHa-?”, you shrieked, making the male chuckle between your legs.

_Is that his tongue? Is he licking me down there?_

**_“Delicious!”_ **

His tongue continued its assault, even entering you after a while, licking your insides and nibbling your folds. Once your first surprise and shock had subdued, you were able to relax and enjoy the things he did to you.

Yes, you were still uncomfortable with the whole situation, you didn’t want the orc to do what he did. But you had no choice, so why fight against it and anger the male, if you could just do everything you needed to do to survive.

Warmth pooled inside your lower belly, tingles spread from there through your veins and your breathing hitched alongside your pulse.  
It was the same feelings at the night prior and you smiled in anticipation for you knew the feeling would only grow until fluid happiness would enter your veins.  
Muscles you didn´t know existed clamped around your captors tongue.

_By the Valar, this feels so good!_

Wanting to deepen the feeling, your body pressed back towards the male, a moan leaving your throat and your legs twitched with your release.

Satisfied with your reaction, he sat up, his hand squeezing your backside before guiding his member through your wet folds, coating himself with your juices.  
Still sensitive from his attention earlier, you hissed in painful pleasure, only to groan when you felt him fill you to the brim with his hard member.

**_“So tight. You fit me so well. Take all of me.”,_** the orc growled, pounding in and out of you, his whole hand tangling in your hair and he pulled you up by it and against his chest.

His member now reaching places it hadn’t reached before.

Sounds of flesh hitting flesh mixed with moans and growls of pleasure filled the room. Stars danced in front of your eyes and your body shook with your second release. You had just found your high, when the male slammed one last time into you. Releasing his hot semen inside your womb.

Exhausted, the male slumped down, laying on his side, though not leaving your body.

**_“Rest now. Tomorrow is a new day.”_** , he rumbled, but you had already fallen asleep.


	5. the monthly visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mention of menstruation and menstrual pain, smut

The next morning you were awoken by a burning feeling of bliss between your legs and pinching of your breasts: Azog was already up and taking you again.

**_“Morning (y/n). Finally awake. I fear this will not last as long as I wish it to last. I have orcs to rule and raids to prepare.”,_** he growled against your shoulder-blades. His breath hot against your sweaty skin.

His hand released the breast it was playing with, only to move it to the back of your head -turning your body into an awkward position- starting to slam harder and soon finishing into you. When he pulled out, you felt some of his seed dripping out, but it was far more than the first time he had done that.

_Did he take me while I was asleep as well? I mean more than once?_

**_“I will need to go on a raid with my orcs. You will stay here, in these chambers, smelling like me. I will take the pet with me, but do not fret. Nit one of my orcs will dare to even touch what is mine- again. Bolg will stay behind, keeping the daily happenings around here in check. He will also bring you food and water. I will be back by tomorrow evening. ”,_** Azog exclaimed, not caring that you did not understand what he said, well except that it had something to do with the other pale and giant orc you had met the day prior.

“I don’t understand.”, you mumbled, averting your eyes and you knew he was able to understand everything you said when he sighted.   
Using his hand, he motioned from him to the door, before pointing at you and the floor while speaking the same words as before.

“You will leave me here- alone?”, you mumbled, making the male nod.

Fear burnt in your veins, the incident of the day prior still in your mind. Hearing your fear, the pale orc pulled you onto your feet, his hand entangling into your hair and exposing your neck to him. He leaned forward, his lips brushing over your mark and a reassuring growl rumbled deeply in his chest.

You were his and no one else´s, and he made sure you and every single orc in that mountain knew exactly that.

**_“Sleep. Refill your strength. I will not leave your body once I returned. Bolg will bring you everything you need.”,_** and after another kiss to your healing mark, the orc walked away, snatching the dwarf on his way out.

_What am I going to do now?_

You waited a few minutes in case someone would come and get you to do something, but when it became obvious you weren’t, you grabbed your shirt and got dressed. Though instead of doing nothing, you laid down beneath the furs and slept for a while more.

His seed still dripping from your core.

* * *

 

You didn´t know how long you had been asleep, when the feeling of being watched pulled you out of your slumber.

_Someone is watching me, right?_

Slowly opening your eyes, you searched for the cause of your uneasiness, and found it in the looming figure of the other pale orc. He stood only a few metres away from you, his eyes trained on your sleeping form.

**_“There is food and water on the table.”,_** he growled, his eyes squinting while waiting for you to react.

Tough you stayed seated, only looking at him and covering yourself with one of the larger furs. Once again you hadn´t been able to understand what the orc had said and he must have realized that as well, because he pointed at the table and began to growl.

**_„Food. Eat.“_ **

Following his motion with your eyes, you noticed the bowl with food on the table and you finally understood.

“You want me to eat?”, you asked just to be sure and when he nodded you did as he had asked you to do.

Keeping the fur pulled around you body you slowly walked towards the table and took a seat.  
Bolg followed your every move and took a stance only an arms-length behind you. Causing you to feel more than just uneasy. Even though you knew that he knew, that you belonged to his master- at least that was what you hoped.

You had just taken a bite of the offered bread, when one of his claws moved up you spine and along your shoulders.

You shivered and your eyes were blown with fear.

**_“Why ddid he chose you as his mate? What makes you this special for him. You are nothing but a female human. Weak. But I have to admit, you smell delicious. It´s sad he won´t share you. I could snap your neck, just like this.”,_** , he growled threating and amused at the same time. His fingers stopping at the back of your neck. At once you stopped mid-bite, and even breath.

**_“But I cannot do that. Eat up. Wash- your sweat covers the scent of his claim. I will return later with food and water.”_** , he growled unto your ear, his scarred lips almost touching your earlobe. One of his hands motioning towards the basing filled with already heated water.

“I understand.”, you nodded and earned yourself a rumble of approval, before the orc walked away.  
Upon hearing the door close, your body immediately relaxed into your seat.

_Thanks the Valar he is gone._

Finished with your breakfast, you followed the armoured orcs orders and stepped into the basin to wash. To your surprise was the water the perfect temperature to relax, and so you chose to just lay in the warm water. Any aching you felt disappeared on its own, even the bite.

Feeling your skin cripple, you decided it was time to use the soap and clean your skin from the sweat and grime.

Cleaner, and feeling like that, you slowly got out of the water and fried yourself with some soft fabric that was offered to you. Though when you wanted to redress in the shirt, the smell of sweat made you cringe.

_That stinks. I need to wash that-urgently._

With a sight, you once again pulled the fur around your body to keep warm while washing your only form of dress.

Wrenching the water out of the fabric, you made your way to the huge fireplace to let it dry in the heat of the fire.

_Now I wit until it is dry. I wonder who the other orc is exactly, he must be high up the ranks. And he looks a bit like Azog- Maybe he is his son?_

Using the time, you looked around your luxurious cell, taking in where you could find anything. Though you kept enough distance from the corner you knew he kept his weapons and armour, not wanting to anger the giant orc. There wasn’t much to find though, and soon you sat down on the furs, waiting for either the shirt to dry or for one of the large orcs to return- whatever would be first.

You had barely found a comfortable position, when the door opened again and the large orc as the morning entered. His eyes immediately found your naked body.

**_“You did as I had told. I can smell my fathers claim on you again. I bring you food.”,_** he declared while making his way towards your frozen form. A smirk showed his pointed teeth and the metal plates of his body glimmered red in the shine of the fire.

You heard him take in deep breaths, and you felt like fainting; when the male finally reached you: His face leaned towards your hair and neck and down your chest.

**_I smell blood. But only faintly. You need to be more careful, he won´t like it if you injure yourself.”,_** he growled and after another sniff he turned and left you standing there naked, while he place another tablet of food on the table.

As quick as possible, you had the shirt pulled over your head , covering your body again.

**_“Eat.”_** , was the only order before you were alone again.

He didn´t come back another time to bring food, and so you laid down to rest once you got tired and soon drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

The next time, you were awoken by cramps in your lower belly and wetness between your legs.

_Wha- Oh no…_

Hurriedly, you scrambled out from beneath the furs covering you, and towards the fireplace to have enough light to see if you fear was honest.

And it was: there was blood on your thighs; it was your monthly bleeding.

_What am I going to do now? I have nothing to use and nothing to ease the pain. How will the otcs react? They thrive blood- right?_

Panic started to spread through your veins, soon joined by the pain of another cramp.

_No. I need something to stop the bleeding and hope they leave me alone._

You looked around hoping to find anything that could help you keeping the blood from running down your legs.

_Anything? I just need some cloth or something like that. Come on-_

You had just contemplating about ripping your shirt into pieces, when the door slammed open and an angry looking Bolg entered.

**_“What have you done? I can smell your blood from my quarters!”,_** he roared you unknown words.

Surprised, you stumbled and back and fell onto the floor.

“Ouch.”

Long strides took him towards your side, his claws reaching for you and it didn’t take long for him to find the cause of the smell.

**_“Where is the knife you injured yourself with?”,_** he growled, his eyes already searching for that blade. Of course, he did not find one and he seemed to become angrier and angrier.

“Please. I don’t understand what you are saying.”, you cried out.

**_“The blade. Where is it!?”_ **

“Please, I really don’t understand.”

The orc nearly punched you, when he motioned to your crotch and to the blade he had secured at his side.

“It wasn’t me! I did not cut myself. It´s -it´s- It is my monthly bleeding! Every female has it unless they are with child.”, you openly cried now.

Bolg still just stared you down, like he was trying to figure out if you were lying, though when you still didn’t budge, he finally nodded.

**_“Stop the bleeding.”,_** he ordered, again motioning towards your womanhood. You had a feeling what he had just told you to do. _he orderedhe_

“Do you maybe have some cloth and blood-moss I might use, to-to stop it?”, you shyly asked the male in front of you, who only growled.

**_“Earthworm! Get in here!”,_**  he shouted in a volume that made your ears ring for a moment. It didn’t take long for a scrawny looking orc to enter the room.

**_“You called Master Bolg?”_ **

**_“Get some fabric and blood-moss and bring it here. Hurry up before your master´s mate comes to further harm.”,_** the second in command told the servant, whom immediately scurried away.

“Thank you.”, you whispered, having a guess what he had just ordered.

**_“Azog would be furious if you came to any harm.”_** , the male grumbled, “ ** _But now I will have to stay here until he returns to make sure you stay unharmed.”_**

_He doesn’t sound thrilled with what he just said._

You just wanted to say something, when the door swung open and the servant orc entered again; a pile of cloth in his hands.

**_“Next time you better wait until you are called in.”_ **

**_“Yes Master Bolg. I have what you demanded.”,_** it bowed in panic.

**_“Place it on the table and then get something to eat.”,_** Bolg ordered once more and the servant complied at once, **_“Do what you have to do but hurry.”_**

Guessing what he had said, you made your way towards the table that held your requested items; a dripple of blood ran down your thighs.

Using a bit of fresh moss, you placed it inside an offered cloth and made a knot at the end. You knew it wouldn’t be the most comfortable, but it would do what it was supposed to do.

Peeking over your shoulder, you hoped you ´guest´ wasn’t looking at you, but to your dismay were his eyes trained on you, an interested glimmer in his eyes.

_No privacy then._

Lifting the shirt slightly you inserted the makeshift sponge to catch your bleeding. A woman of your village had once shown you this trick.

_At least I won´t drop down my legs anymore. Even though it will be uncomfortable to do anything except sleeping._

**“Wash away the blood. And then sit-down food should be here soon.”,** the male stated with a nod towards the basin and you did as asked.

* * *

 

The next couple of hours went by in silence, and shortly after the second meal, you got tired and laid down beneath the furs- trying your best to ignore the cramps and pain in your lower belly.

You weren´t comfortable with the male in the room, but you somehow knew he wouldn’t touch you.

So you slept.

* * *

 

Wet nudges and hot breath against your legs pulled you out of your slumber.

Opening your eyes, you were met by the huge white head of your captors warg.

_Whoa!_

**_“Why did I smell her blood when I returned? I ordered you to look out!”,_** your captor roared at his second commander.

**_“I did follow your orders. She was not injured, neither did she do it to herself. She claimed it has to do with her being a female.”,_** the accused growled back, though respect was in his words.

It was then that the large beast huffed into your face, catching your attention again. Satisfied with that, the warg moved it´s head down to your legs and insight of your thighs.

_Is it cleaning me?_

It´s tongue was warm, soft and raspy at the same time, and when it thought you to be clean enough, it laid its heavy head on your lower stomach, the pressure surprisingly releaving you of a huge part of the pain; it´s paws laid next to your body and across your legs in a comforting manor.

Not knowing if it was smart, you scratched the Warg behind it´s ears as a thank you, earning yourself a tail wagging from the beast.

_Just like an oversized dog._

**_“Your warg seemed to feel with your mate.”,_ ** _Bolg smirked._

**“ _Leave us! And take the scum with you!”_**

A short while later, the only beings in the room were Azog, the Warg and you.

The great orc stepped forward, though stopped when his Warg let out a dddeep huff, like it was warning it´s master about your weakened state.”

**_“She is protective of you. Good. Now tell me why you are smelling of blood?”_ **

“Its my monthly bleeding.”, you mumbled guessing he wanted to know what was going on, “It means I am not with child. It should be over within a few days. I -I put some fabric and moss inside to stop the blood from leaving my body and making a mess. I won´t ruin your fur like that.”

He came closer and closer, visibly ordering his Warg to get aside, though she only reacted after another deep growl of warning. Her new place was a few metres to your left, her eyes still cast on you.

Azog kneeled next to your form, his eyes looking straight into yours, while his one hand opened your legs and moved them so he was sitting between them. Your core now visible for him.

His bladed arm rested against your thigh, angled so he wouldn’t accidentally cut you, while his flesh one came to rest between your legs.

His fingers moved down your folds, finding the end of the cloth, tucking at it with an interested glint in his eyes.

Amazingly careful did he pull on it and out of you, holding it to his face once it was out to examine it.

Your aid had already soaked quite a lot of blood, tinting the fabric in a deep red colour.  
Azog gaze wandered from the bloodied cloth, between your legs and back.

Finally he threw it away, only to lean forward and lick alongside your folds.

_Please, don’t tell me he is going to take me? Not while I am bleeding- please._

“Please no-“. You pleaded, “Not like this. It already hurts.”

**_“It does? I wonder how I can make it easier on you.”,_** he whispered, his lips resting on your lower stomach. Just when another cramp hit you and a groan of pain left your throat.

**_“Stay, I will get you something against it. Ankath* watch over her until I return.”,_** the pale orc ordered his Warg and left; the beast crawled at your side, her tongue reassuringly licking your neck and throat.

A first sign, that someone was approaching the chambers that held you, were the pointed ears of the Warg and her stopping licking you.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and the pale leader entered. A sachet in his hand.

**_“This will help you with your pain.”,_** he rumbled, helping you to sit up before holding the waterskin to your lips, **_“Drink.”_**

The fluid smelled (and tasted) awful, but soon you had fallen asleep.

 -.-.-.-.

**SO, what do you think? What will happen ones her menstruation is over? And as always thanks for reading :)**

 


	6. changes within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT SMUT SMUT

**AN: I am sorry it took so long to update, but I recently started an apprenticeship and therefore have not much time or energy to write.**

**I hope you like what I wrote and please let me know what you think!**

**Have fun reading^^**

* * *

 

 

Four days your monthly bleeding lasted.

For days of you laying snuggled on a mountain of furs (wearing your usual shirt) with the white beast resting right against your body.

She stayed close to you wherever you went; she was like a second brighter shadow. Azog was just the same and stayed at your side, whenever he wasn’t needed ruling.   
He cleaned you multiple times a day with either a cloth or his tongue, for he forbade you to use bloodmoss to seize your bleeding.

During this time, he had not taken you once. If it was because he was disgusted by your blood (what you did not thought), or because you had mentioned the pain you were in- you didn’t know for sure, but you were glad. You felt so weak and wounded already.  
The pale orc fed you three times a day and when he had to rule, he would return to you to take care of you whenever he had the time.

Not once did you even see a shadow of the dwarf, and you wondered if he had been killed by your captor. But when your bleeding had stopped, Azog brought him back inside again.

**_“You will join me again, now that you have stopped bleeding. You need to learn how it is here. For this is now your home, until you die. Ankarth does not leave your side, she really likes you.”,_** the pale orc growled into your ear while washing your skin inside the basin; his mouth kissing down your neck to your shoulder-blades. **_“You are so beautiful and delicious.”_**

“Azog, do you maybe have another shirt or something else for me to wear? The one you gave me is starting to fall apart, and I need something to change into while I clean this one.”, you mumbled shyly and hoped not to anger him.

His movements stilled, and you thought he did not take it lightly what you had said, and so you quickly added, “Though I can just continue wearing this one.”

**_“I will make sure you will get what you have asked for. You are mine and will be treated as such.”_** , his one hand moved down your chest and stomach, only to pull you against his strong chest. His member poking against your backside.

Slowly, the male guided you towards the edge of the water, you knew what was coming, and so you braced your hands against the stone.

His hand cupped the mound of your womanhood, before lifting you up so your hips met his. Azog´s manhood slid between your legs and folds for a few times before entering you as deep as he was able to. Once he was settled inside of you, he moved his hand to your lower stomach to support your weight and make it more comfortable for you in that position.   
The male´s strokes were slow but strong with every push hitting your special spot. It did not take long for you to reach your climax and the warm feeling to spread through your veins. You knew, you shouldn’t enjoy what he was doing, but at the same time did you rather enjoy than suffer.

Azog´s hot breath hit your skin and his sharp canines tickled your neck when he growled something at you. His words filled with lust and something that might be desire.

**_“You fit me so well. I can´t get enough of you. I wished I could stay inside of you forever. But we need to finish, for there are things I need to tent to.”_ **

Nibbling gently at the mark he had left, the male left your body (you suddenly felt empty without his member), and your feet were back on firm ground.

**_“Come, you need to get out of the water.”,_** he spoke, already walking towards the chest that contained his amour- very much naked and not caring.

His every movement was followed by the heated glare of the dwarf; whom seemed to be a lot thinner than the first time you had seen him and so you wondered if he was even fed.

Grabbing one of the towels (that always laid next to the basin for you to use), you pulled it around you body and began drying your skin. Your eyes already searching for ´your´ shirt, that Azog had tossed somewhere on his task to get you to the basin and have his fun.

Unfortunately for you, did it land right next to the dwarf.

_Well, there´s that. I wonder if he hates me as well. I mean, I am kinda free- at least compared to him._

Slowly, you made your way to the wanted issue of clothing; one of your hands trying to secure the fabric against your skin, while the other was reaching for the shirt.

He must have noticed you approach, because his head turned to you and your eyes met. What you saw shining in them was even worse than the feared hate: Pity.

The Dwarf was chained and hungered, it was obvious to you that he was treated far far worse than you, and yet HE pitied YOU.

Not being able to bear that, you quickly turned away and hurried to get dressed,

Tears threatening to fall.

**_“(y/n).-“,_** you heard the pale orc address you, and you hurried to dry your eyes and cheeks.

“Yes, Azog?”, you mumbled, turning around.

Instead of an answer, the male nodded towards the door, and you knew he meant for you to hurry and get ready to leave. With a small glance, you made sure the Dwarf wouldn’t catch a peak, before pulling the worn shirt over your head.

Motioning for you to lead the way, Azog grabbed the chains of his other captive and pulled him along after him.

The way back to the main cave was easy and well lid, so you were able to think about the way the other orcs might react upon seeing you leading the way: would they attack you? Would they ignore you?

Stepping through the opening of the hallway and into the main cave. The gathered orcs ignored you for the most part, though made generous space for your to make your way to your usual seat. Once you were seated, a bowl with freshly baked bread and grilled meat was placed in front of you, together with a cup filled with brew.

Azog took his seat next to you, asking you to feed him once in a while with pokes, and soon all kind of different orcs stepped forward to speak with their leader. You thought you were able to differ between warriors, smiths and ones that seemed to be some kind of farmer.

It was later in that day, when the white Warg- you learned was called Ankarth- trotted over towards you and snuggled against your side, happily wagging her tail.

_Just like a giant dog._

It was another short while later when you noticed an orc you had never seen approach. He was almost as tall as Bolg and Azog. Blades were strapped to the back of his hands, making it look like he had huge claws. He wore a Wargskin similar to a cloak, with the skull serving as a helmet.

_He must be high in command as well, with the way he is dressed and walks._

**_“Drago.”,_** your captor greeted the new one with a guttural growl.

**_“Azog. You called for me to ready my riders?”,_** Drago rumbled back, not even glancing in your direction.

**_“It has been a long time since you and your Wargs tasted blood. Say, is your injury healed?”_ **

**_“It has been far to long. We yearn to rip out throats and to inflict pain.”,_** the orc answered his leaders question, a sinister grin spreading over his lips. The tone and sign alone made you shiver; he surely did not speak about picking flowers.

**_“Good. Take your riders. Ride south towards the realm of the horses. Bring fear and destruction but keep away from the old forest and the white tower. Gather supplies. See to it that you find clothing for my mate to wear. You may bring pets for you and others back, if you find them worthy.”,_** the leader commanded with a smile in his voice, and whatever he had said caused several dozens of fur clad orcs to cheer.

Taking a closer look, you noticed them being dressed similar to that Drago- those were his men, and you felt sorry for anyone who would cross their paths in the future.

**_“With pleasure, Azog. I will see to find appropriate dressing personally. May I see your mate, to make sure I can do it accordingly?”_** , Drago nodded, a feeling of honour sounding in his voice.

Azog was known to be protective of what is his, and he had made it obvious when he had his Warg ate the orc the other day; so being task with seeing to his mate wellbeing was a huge sign of respect and trust.

Hearing the way the new orc spoke had caught your interest, he suddenly had his attention cast onto you, and when he spoke the word ´shok´, you knew he had said something that had to do with you.

**_“(y/n). Stand up, so Drago can find you suitable clothing.”,_** Azog hummed into your ear and with the way he pushed his hand against your side, told you he wanted you to stand.

A slight confusion written on your face, you stood up (carefully to not accidentally flash anything) while staying as far away from the warrior as possible. You knew Azog was showing you off to him, though you were not sure why. Surely not you share you with him, right?

Drago´s eyes ( you now noticed were of a dark red colour), ranked over every little centimetre of your body, taking in every little detail.   
Uneasiness spread through your veins, though it did not take long for him to nod, and just turn away and call something out to his men; who followed him out of the cave, some of them already readying their weapons.

_Can I sit down again?_

“May I sit again?”, you whispered, slightly turning towards Azog.

**_“No. Drago will raid and bring back clothing for you to wear. But for now, follow me and let me show you more of your home.”,_** he answered, standing up himself and nudging you towards the other entrance of the cave you knew, where a small orc offered you a torch you happily accepted.

Ankarth on your tail.

He guided you to the Cave you had once entered the mountain through.

**_“We will start at the Entrance. This cave contains the stables  of the Wargs and some quarters for their riders and guards, as well as of the Beastmasters. They are responsible for breeding, training and caring of the beasts. This entrance is, even though the biggest, the most unlikely to be detected one. And even if someone does and tries to sneak inside, will he be ripped apart.”,_** the orc exclaimed proudly, all the while motioning at different areas.

You did not give much attention though, for sunlight at the other end of the cave had caught your attention. All of the sudden you yearned to feel the sun against your skin again.

_It feels like forever since I had seen the sun last._

**_“Soon, (y/n). Soon you will be able to feel the sun again. But not here. Come, I will show you.”,_** tugging at your wrist, the pale leader pulled you towards a hidden staircase, that ended in front of a heavy looking door. Without any strain Azog opened it, revealing a hidden walkway on the slope of the mountain.

**_“This is where I will take you to walk outside. It is well hidden and well-guarded. But you will not walk here alone. There is another entrance that leads to the training grounds and arena. This is where we go next, for I have to train and you will watch.”_ **

* * *

****

Even if it was just sparring, Azog was ruthless. Who wasn’t good or fast enough ended with broken bones and cuts. It showed you once more, how much weaker you were and what little possibility of you getting away there was.

Your captor was by far the strongest fighter you had ever seen, and while you felt fear rise, you also realized once again, how much you must meant to him. He was easily able to break you into two, with his fingers, and jet the most pain he had caused you were the bite on your neck and some bruising. No broken bones- nothing.

And while this sheer show of strength frightened you, for you know what could happen to you should you lose his favour, it ignited something inside of you at the same time.

The way his muscles worked beneath his scarred skin. The way he breathed and let out deep growls during the fights. The way he looked at you whenever he had beat another opponent.

You were mesmerized, and he seemed to like the way you were staring at you, for once he had caught your stare, he showed off even more.

For hours you watched him fight and with every fight you started to share his excitement. You wanted him to win, and you flinched whenever one of the attackers threatened to best him.

Forgotten was the fact that you were his captive, during those moments you were on his side and another feeling started to grow: want.

You wanted the male.

Azog must have noticed the change in your demeanour, because instead of starting another spar, did he walk over to you. His sweaty skin glittered in the light of the torches, and you couldn’t but reach to touch his strong chest, once he had reached you; your fingertips tracing the scars and your eyes looking up into his.

Your breath stopped in your throat when you saw the lust burning in his eyes.

“Not here.”, you breathed, not averting your gaze.

Within a second did he have you thrown over his shoulder and carried you through your unknown tunnels back to what you hoped where his quarters.

His hand rested on the back of your thighs; his fingers dangerously close to your womanhood. You were sure, if it wasn’t for the shirt, you would feel his skin against yours; and the longer the walk took, the more did you yearn to feel just that.

You caught yourself feeling up his strong backside while being carried, and once or twice did your fingers brush over his loincloth covered ass.

**_“Not long. Not long and I will give you what you want, what you need. I can smell it: your arousal, your want and your need. I have waited for this day, and I will make sure you will not forget it. Now you are fully mine. Not only because I chose you, but because you chose me as well. This time, you will be in charge.”,_** he hummed with a warm tone.

After what felt like hours, Azog had finally reached the door leading to his quarters. He slammed it open with a kick and almost ran towards the bed of furs.

Laying you down, he at once detached his prosthetic, and opened the clasp to his loincloth. He was already hard and throbbing, and a deep growl left his chest, when you laid before him naked and waiting. The Shirt thrown somewhere you did not care at that moment.

For the first time did you allow your eyes to roam his body without fear, and another hot wave burned through your veins.

You gulped in anticipation. Reaching for the male, you wanted to pull him above you. Not knowing how else to do it. But he only kneeled in front of you and shook his head.

“No-“, he growled one of the few words of westron he knew, catching you of guard for a moment.

“No?”, you breathed confused, though it went away when his stump pulled you against his chest, and his hand draped your legs around his waist. His member resting against your core, parting your lower lips.

It was then you realized he wanted you to be on top of him.

“But- I don’t know how-“, you moaned in frustration.

Your body needed to feel him inside of you, to feel the tingle. But now, you didn’t know how.

A chuckle left his throat, and he licked over his mark on your neck, his hand moving to rest on your inner thigh.

**_“I will guide you.”,_** he nibbled.

You felt his stump move beneath your ass, lifting you high enough for him to guide his member into your aroused entrance.

You groaned in union. His dick twitched inside of you and you felt the urge to move. You only did not know how.

“Please-“, you breathed against his skin, hoping he would take over control again. But he wouldn’t.

**_“_** No ** _. I told you, you are in charge of our mating this time. Here, let me guide you.”,_** he rumbled against your skin, his mouth moving to the other side of your neck.

His hand and stump rested against your hips, and you thought he might turn you over again, when he started gently to push your hips back and forth.   
At once, pleasure began to spread from your core and soon you took over his movements and you were the only one moving.

Rocking back and forth you rolled your hips, slowly finding the right speed and interval to bring you the most pleasure.   
Beneath you, you felt Azog shift. His hand and Stump roaming over your body, pulling you flush against his chest. His mouth nibbling and biting at your throat, only to slowly move down to your breasts.

Soon he was sucking at your nipples and a new form of arousal spread through your body, making your heart beat faster and breathing hitch.

Faster and faster did you roll your hips chasing your release; your head falling back in pleasure and your hands clutching the males upper arms for support.  
The orc growled against your chest, his tongue rolling over your nipple and his teeth scraping the sensitive flash.

You came, with stars dancing in front of your eyes and no strength left to breath.

Blissfully exhausted you slumped against the male´s chest, not even able to catch a thought.

**_“So beautiful. So skilled. And yet you had been untouched. I can´t wait to get more. But for now, rest, my little Mate and gather strength. We will not leave these quarters until all urges are seated._ **

 

 


	7. A hint of Green?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, a little war bite

The next time you saw the dwarf, his eyes had changed. No longer did he look at you with pity, but with pure disgust.

You did not know what was worse.

 

Azog was a monster who had killed and raped hundreds of women before you, you knew that, he had killed your father right before your eyes, and yet had he never harmed you; not as much as he could have.

 

He had cared for you.

 

Once your inner heat and cravings had subdued, you started to feel even more conflicted.

Now that you were purely willing, Azog used any possibility to either sleep with you or bring you to your own release; though always careful that no other orcs were around to witness him claiming his mate.

You were no longer afraid of him, and became to enjoy these times as well and a few times even started one of those times.

 

You were just returning from your quarters , where you had relieved yourself (Ankarth as always at your side), when you noticed that Drago had returned.

But he wasn´t alone. A handful of women kneeled in front of the pale orc as well, one even offering herself to him it seemed.

The male himself was taking a good look at her, his eyes roaming her exposed body and you felt jealousy rise.

 

Until know he had been yours.

 

You could not stand the view and thoughts that came with it, and decided to not join him- for now- and started for a way to escape.

Finding it in the form of the other pale orc you knew: Bolg.

 

“Bolg.”, you whispered submissively and not looking him in the eyes, “Can you take me outside to get some air? I am not feeling well and I don´t want to interrupt Azog´s meeting with Drago.

 

The orc in question looked you over, trying to find out what might be wrong, before nodding and grabbing the rest of his meat he had just been eating.

 

“ _ **Come. Ankarth, go back to Azog.”**_ , he growled, though you only had been able to figure out the meaning of the first word during your time here. 

Bolg took a position on your right, walking you to the hidden walkway Azog used to bring you to.

 

The warg had reluctantly walked back to her master.

 

For an hour you watched the stars, trying to calm your thoughts. With passing time, you noticed Bolg staring at you and so you sighted.

 

“Thank you, Bolg. I feel better now.”, you lied, already walking back to the hidden doorway.

 

“ _ **You are a bad liar.” ,**_ he chuckled, but otherwise kept quiet.

 

Back in the great hall, Azog was still speaking to Drago, the woman still in front of him.

 

_ I can´t run from this. _

 

“ _ **(y/n), where have you been?”,**_ Azog growled, motioning for you to take your usual seat at his side.

“I was not feeling well, so I asked Bolg to escort me outside to get some fresh air.”, you answered truthfully, having a feeling what he just had demanded to know.

 

The woman sneered at you, her eyes burning with hate. You were in a place she wanted to be in.

The male orcs eyes flickered over you, trying to figure out what had been wrong with you.

Greeting Drago with a curt nod, you began to scratch the white warg behind her ears.

 

“ _ **Drago has returned with his riders and bought presents with him.”,**_ the leader rumbled into you ear, motioning at the larger orc and the woman in front of you. 

The dwarf had been brought to the smithies earlier that day.

 

_ Please no more slaves. Especially not her. _

 

“ _ **He brought you clothing as well. It was already brought to our chambers.”**_

 

His eyes kept wandering to the prisoners in front of them, an evil glint in them.

 

“ _ **What do you think we shall do with these slaves. I promised some to Drago and his men. He offered us one-”,**_ he rumbled and even though you couldn´t understand him, you had a strong feeling what he wanted, due to his body language.

 

“I don´t want them.”, you told him in a hushed tone, at once fearing you had crossed a line, “I – I mean, there won´t be any use for them. Why not gift them to your men as a reward.”

His silence was deafening, until a deep rumble vibrated through his chest. He was laughing.

 

“ _ **You heard my mate. See it as a reward and once you and your men are finished send one or two of them to the kitchens to serve there until you need them again.”**_

“ _ **Yes Azog. My men and I will enjoy your mate´s generous gift.”,**_ the wargskin wearing orc growled, and at once did his orcs grab the women and dragged them through the cheering crowed. 

The one that had tried to woo Azog was silent, though her eyes set with anger towards you. She had heard what you had said.

 

Once you were alone with the giant orc again, you felt the jealousy leave your system with every passing second.

You felt his hand move around you side and not a second later you were seated in front of him; his chest strong and warm against you back. His mouth was pressed against your scalp.

 

“ _ **I know why you did this. Fear not, for I chose you as my mate. Her behaviour just amused me, for she thought she could play me. You will be the only female, as I am your only male. Maybe I need to remind and show you.”,**_ he licked his mark, _**“The day was long. Come, we will retire to our room and I will remind you of your place at my side.”**_

 

Having already learned the words for what you assumed were `your room´, you figured he wanted to leave for today.

Standing up, you walked by his side to your chambers where you found a huge pile of clothing laying on the table.

You felt exited about looking what had been brought for you.

 

Azog at once got rid of his armour and prosthetic, only to return at your side; his hand was roaming over your body to the hem of your shirt to lift it over your body and leave you naked in front of his eyes.

 

Arousal burned through your veins and you leaned into his touch.

 

“ _ **You became so responsive since we first met. Join me in the bath, and then I want you to show me what Drago brought for you.”,**_ he caressed your body, almost worshipping your mere existence, _**“Why should I chose that woman over my own Mate? You were made for me. I don´t want anyone else and one day you will carry my offspring. But for now I will just enjoy having you.”**_

* * *

 

It was the next morning.

You laid snuggled against the male´s chest and side.

The Dwarf was still sleeping in his corner (he had returned later that evening and you made sure he was well fed).

 

“ _ **What has you thinking?”,**_ Azog kissed against your skalp.

“I can not understand what you are saying, but you seem to understand me.”

“ _ **I understand you just well. But can not speak your tongue. Do you want to learn our language? I will teach you happily.”**_

“Can you teach me?”, you breathed, your fingers trailing his muscles and scars, earning yourself a soft purr.

 

His hand took a hold on your blossom.

Laying on his back beneath the furs, his member was visibly erected and you felt arousal gather between your legs; you had come to like riding him, and straddled his hips. A approving growl left his throat.

Rolling your hips, your coated his member with your natural lubrication, before letting him slide into you- very slowly.

 

“What you are calling me- _mhm-_ what does it mean?”, you moaned.

“ _ **Mate?”**_

“Yes that one. What are you calling me?”

“ _ **Mate. Mine.”,**_ he growled, his hand reaching above your chest and then moving to his.

“Love? Partner?- _mhm.”_

“ _ **No.”**_

“Wife?”, you asked further, “Yours?”

“ _ **Yes. Mine.”,**_ he growled, moving to a sitting position, changing the angle of his member inside of you in the process.

 

“Ohhmhmmm.”, you moaned, letting your head to a rest on against his chest.

Your breathing became more and more laboured. 

His hand tangled into your hair, pulling and exposing your neck and his mark to him.

 

“ _ **Mine.”,**_ he growled one more time before his teeth embedded themselves into your skin, drawing blood and him cuming inside of you.

Your release followed soon after.

“ _ **You smell even more delicious than usual,”,**_ he breathed into your ear, _**“I can not keep away from you.”**_

 

* * *

 

He stood behind you, while you got dressed into one of the new dresses. His hand and mouth never leaving your skin.

* * *

 

 

The whole morning he kept touching, licking and nibbling at your skin. A bulge beneath his loincloth.

 

He could not take his hand of you and when you felt his seed from the morning session leave your body, his whole behaviour changed.

His hand cupped your mound, his prosthetic lifting your dress on your backside and pressing you against his middle. His erection pressed against your core.

 

_Is he going to take me in front of all these orcs?_

 

“Azog, wha-”

 

“ _ **So delicious, your scent. I will show everyone who you are. I have to have you now.”**_

 

Not able to comprehend what was going on, you only realized he had pulled his loincloth aside, when his dick entered you. He kneeled behind you, pushing you to fall forward.

Relentlessly he pounded into you, with such a force, your arms gave out beneath you and your chest rubbed over the furs. Your lose hair covering your eyes.

 

The orcs hand had a painful grip on your hip, you knew would bruise.

With a roar he emptied his balls, only to sit down again- still inside of you.

 

“No. _ **We will stay like this.”,**_ he rumbled when you wanted to slip off him.

Embarrassment and heat rose in your face; his little need had caught the attention of every single orc and now the whole cave was staring at you and their leader.

Whimpering in discomfort under their gazes, you felt humiliated even more than the first time Azog had seen you naked.

You wanted to run and hide.

“ _ **One more time.”,**_ he growled _**,”Than we will go to watch the new wargs. Maybe we can find you your own.”**_

He hadn´t even stopped talking when he once more pounded into you in front of everybody.

 

Unbeknownst to you, did this strengthen your place within the orc. With his mark and him claiming you like this, were you proven to be his mate and almost like a queen to them. If anyone would try to harm you, every single orc would come to your protection. Would you give orders, they would follow them.

Now you were really untouchable.

What you did not know, was hoe important that would be in the future.

Finally Azog slipped out from beneath you, straightening your skirt again, before gently pulling you to your feet.

He guided you through the crowed of bowing (?) orcs and into the larger entrance cave.

In the distance you could see the sun shine through the hole in the wall.

Wargs were running freely, and you even saw a mother with a young litter.

 

_Cute._

 

It was that female you walked towards, another orc joined you soon.

 

“ _ **Hello Azog. This litter is promising. The father is Grey Fang. Drago´s Warg. They will be strong and loyal, and ready to be trained within the next three moons.”,**_ the new orc stated.

 

The mother warg looked manacing, though she tolerated you standing this close to her and her pups. She was of an beautiful brownish-red colour, with her eyes being the colour of honey.

 

_ She is so beautiful. _

 

The pups were of different colours: one looked like it´s mother, two were grey and one was almost black with dark grey dots.

It was the last one who was the most curious, it tabbed towards you, its head held high in interest.

You just wanted to coo of cuteness, when its sharp baby-teeth embedded themselves into your calve.

 

“Ouch!”, you jerked away, unfortunately ripping your skin open in the process. It whined and tumbled away, rolling over it´s back and making itself as small as possible. The mother growled threateningly, making a step towards you, but stopped once she realized no harm had come to her kid.

 

“ _ **That pup will be trained for my mate. It will make a good protector.”,**_ Azog ordered, smiling at the small warg.

 

“ _ **I will see to it.”,**_ the other orc nodded, bowing his head. Their conversation was deaf to your ears. Your own concentration on the pulsing pane in your leg.

 

_ How sharp are these baby-teeth? By the Valar. _

 

“ _ **Show me your leg.”,**_ Azog rumbled, reaching for your leg, _**“It is not deep, but needs cleaning. Come I will take care of it in our quarters.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 (?)
> 
> I have planned this a lot darker than I wrote it... so there are things in preparation for at least one other part.. if you want this, let me know :)
> 
> SO what do you think?


End file.
